


Amateur Rap Battles of history: Hol Horse  Vs  Erron Black(with a third guest)

by Blazecap



Category: Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Insults, Pop Culture, Rap Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Two cowboys fight it out in a rap battle to show who’s the best at what they do.
Relationships: Erron Black/Nitara, Erron Black/Skarlet





	Amateur Rap Battles of history: Hol Horse  Vs  Erron Black(with a third guest)

** Amateur Rap Battles of history! **

** Hol Horse  **

** Vs  **

**Erron-** _***gets shot**_

Erron Black: 

No need introduction I’m a badass MC,

I got my TNT ready for some destruction like Esidisi, 

Cause I’m Erron Black facing off against this amateur? 

Should of brought a chainsaw cause this is gone be a massacre,

I’m splitting hotter than a barbecue I hail from the lone star state,

I’ll serve you while your bars are bare bones on a plate,

I’m the good looking sly, Leather face is the bad guy, while your just the ugly who’s not fly,

I’ll slice right through you like Kitana 

While all ladies begging to get a glimpse of me

Just ask Scarlet and Nitara 

This entire battle will be a Flawless victory

Hol horse:

What a snooze fest I’m totally bored!

Should I be impressed? You got sucked off by some blood sucking Whores? 

Or should call them maneaters? 

Cause they certainly enjoyed your little wiener! 

Woah woah here I come 

Watch out boy your’ll soon be done 

I got my Stand the Emperor and with it I never miss,

your persona is pretty easy to dis,

You serve a failure who can’t win a fight named Kotal Khan,

and you’ll switch your allegiance once he’s totally gone,

There won’t be a round 2 my entire verse was an obliteration

You won’t recover even with your power of regeneration 

This battle is just like your franchises second move: Annihilation 

** ROUND TWO 2 FIGHT! **

Erron:

You wanna talk about bad movies adaptations?

Your franchises’ first was so horrid they had to remove it from theaters 

I’ve seen tarkatan’s get slaughtered but that’s what I call an eradiation,

Only released in Japan and was destroyed at request of your series Creator,

My franchise’s first movie may be terrible but at least it’s bearable 

You’re definitely not making any ladies dreams come true,

I may be new and a little out of touch, 

but I’m what the ladies are into,

Fastest gun in Outworld out of the whole bunch,

I’ll bug you harder an D’vorah,

Splitting more acid dis than Reptile on ya,

I’m smash you like Torr and your end up like Ferra,

In terms of defense even a Ferrothorn takes better burns than you,

Your the error that Ermac tests,

I’m the Erron who gets all the pay checks,

Hol Horse:

You know a Vampire who can reach the Skyline?

I serve a Vampire can stop time!

One is at best an extra in a conquest mode

The other is straight from the Victorian Era halfway across the globe!

Your range is shit and it’s a rip-off of my style, 

you can’t hope deflect these projectiles,

Hope you enjoy that those older women they seem to nag and be a drag, 

If I wanted to brag as I wag and shag an old bag I go and do it with Enya the Hag!

Watchout for Joker’s cane I hear he’s a troll,

Else your head is gonna get smashed in like Joel,

Hey I’m the Red Dead Redemption 2, your like the last of us part II

Too soon? Say your final verse! To be continued...

** FINAL ROUND FIGHT! **

Erron Black:

Your full as a tick you can’t be spitting sick,

A Lick and a Promise is what your raps are even chicks know your just nervous, 

Women may be smitten but they give you the mitten,

I’m having a Hog-Killin’ time spitting out these rhymes, 

Acknowledge the Corn so let’s settle the score,

I got a Bee In your bonnet I rather watch The Hobbit, 

Don’t pull in your horns else your about to witness gore porn, 

You have a yellow belly hill billy who’s not all that legendary

After this battle your gonna need a X-ray,

After you experience my Krushing blow way,

I got my fatal blow locked and loaded so just make my Day,

Hol Horse: 

You wanna a talk like a cowboy?

Too can play at that boytoy!

Fine let’s do it your way Playboy!

Your more ancient than a gameboy!

I’m Lambasting you harder than what your writers did to your storyline and continuity,

Even that old stick Hirohiko Araki remembers more truthfully, 

If I wanted to have a duel and shot iron I do it against Woody, 

I’m so Gucci but here’s my finale,

This battle was more gruesome than a Fatality,

My dis were more harsher than a Brutality,

Your crying home to mommy like a babality,

I’m more savage than an Animalality,

This battle won’t end in friendship,

This merc better come beg for mercy, 

I say Hol Horse Wins Flawless victory!

** A New Challenger has arrived! **

**_ *Din Djarin jumps in with his jetpack _ **

Din Djarin:

I’m Mando who’s got that Mandalorian flow,

And got the title of The Mand’alor yo!

Your less civilized than Tusken Raiders,

I got a Darksaber much cooler than Darth Vader’s,

Don’t know what to say? 

Let me show out the way!

I’m a pimp daddy,

The both of you jokers are nothing but gimp wackies!

I’m greatest role of Pedro Pascal!

Spitting more poison than Oberyn Martell,

In Narcos I was a detective busting drug cartels, 

Even more charming than 1984 Maxwell,

His Number one role on IMDB!

Your just a bunch of side characters I’m an actual MC!

The critics love me and I’m adored by the masses,

Now let me handle both of your asses,

You there Hall and Oats 

*Points Hol Horse

Looks you got some Small Oaks

Your barely half a horse but you certainly look like one,

I’ll hang you upside down after this battle is done,

You think your so Gucci? 

Your more like Enrico Pucci as I get all the galaxy coochie,

I got the skill to take this cake walk,

Unlike you I don’t need an aim bot,

Your invisible gun doesn’t threaten me,

What is this 4kids?

Probably won’t even stun my Beskar protects me,

Unlike you my son is for kids,

You died to a book?

I thought you were Clint Eastwood not some crook,

You should of hid in your nook,

You chose to flight away,

You runway from every fight anyway,

And you there!

*Points to Erron

Your daddy beat you until you killed him,

Me with dandy helmet got me thinking your still losin’

Your raps are slog and lazy,

I rather listen frog lady!

Ride off like the magnificent seven,

You’ll need a head start against IG-11,

I do a better western voice when I’m in king’s men,

When we trade blows I’m a better marksmen,

I’m gonna be a better Joel on HBO,

You reek take a shower with that horrible BO,

Two cinematic story modes and your nothing but a Jobber,

You take crack shots but all you do is miss with that Revolver, 

Your a wrestling heel every fight you participate in you lost,

If I wanted to fight an actual wrestler I take on Sasha Banks The Boss

When I roll in wild Wild West like Will Smith, 

All the ladies go “wow wow” in the west just my Armorer Blacksmith,

As far as sex appeal goes all the bitches want to be with me!

Just ask Cara Dune, Bo-Katan, Omera, and Koska Reeves!

I’m more badass than Sylvester Stallone,

Watch me as I reclaim planet Mandalore and sit upon my Throne,

You weaklings are bowed, bent and broken 

I have spoken 

Who one? 

Who’s next?

You decide!

Amateur Rap battles of history!

**Author's Note:**

> You enjoyed this battle I will admit some parts you can tell I way too much fun with. IDK if I’ll make more this is more of a one off thing. Please let me know what your favorite bar was.


End file.
